1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a negative electrode active material and a secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The lithium ion secondary battery was developed and used in the early 1990s. Initially, starting from amorphous hard carbon, a carbonaceous material such as graphite is mainly used as a negative electrode active material, which has led to currently developed high-density graphite having a capacity of 360 mAh/g or higher by weight.
However, according to the recent development of a variety of information technology (IT) devices, development of high capacity secondary batteries has become an important issue and the capacity limits of graphite have been reached. Currently used graphite has a theoretical limit capacity of 360 mAh/g. Thus, in order to overcome the problems associated with graphite, there is an urgent need for development of new negative electrode active materials that have higher capacity than currently used graphite.